


A Bit Distracted

by NellyHarrison



Series: Teen Wolf Prompts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Heavy Petting, Making Out, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellyHarrison/pseuds/NellyHarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Derica, out at the movies, but what movie?  They couldn't tell you..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit Distracted

Movie nights had been Erica’s idea, and it took a bit of convincing to get Derek to go along with it. He didn’t see why they had to spend $30+ on tickets, popcorn, and candy when they could stay at home and watch whatever was on TV. The argument ended with Erica promising to withhold certain perks Derek had grown quite fond of if he didn’t buck up and take her out once a week.

This week was Derek’s choice of movie, so the couple were going to see Non-Stop, the action flick with Liam Neeson. As usual, they bought a large tub of popcorn to share, Skittles for Erica, and Raisinets for Derek. When they got to the theater, they sat in the back corner, wanting to be away from everyone and enjoy the movie in peace.

Of course, being in the back corner also meant that no one could really see them, so when the movie started and Erica’s fingers moved back and forth on his upper thigh, no one saw his body stiffen or heard the small growl that escaped him. He turned his head and saw the small smirk on her lips, making him glare a bit before taking her candy and the popcorn and placing them beside him on the ground.

"I was eating that," she whispered to him, turning to see his eyes flash blue for a moment, causing her to inhale sharply. Her hand stilled only for a moment before inching higher and finally reaching his hardened cock. They were both silent, their eyes locked as she outlined his member and bit her lip slightly. She was about to unzip him, but he stopped her, gripping her wrist before pulling her close and kissing her deeply.

It only took about twenty minutes of making out and heavy petting before Erica was yanking him from his seat, the two rushing from the theater as quietly as possible. In the end, they couldn’t even make it all the way home before indulging in the tension they’d built in the theater, Derek needing to pull into an abandoned parking lot away from the activity of town as Erica took him into her mouth.

A few days later, when Isaac asked them how the movie was, she only burst into laughter as Derek turned bright red. No one really got what was so funny, but they thought it was better left unasked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feedback is welcomed and encouraged!


End file.
